Hachinintai
by Anonymous Laughter
Summary: Major AU! Kagome encounters The Well on her tenth birthday and meets the strangest boy. His name is Bankotsu and he is forming his own team of mercenaries. This is the story of The Band of Eight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wahoo!" Kagome shrieked when her Grandpa handed her a box with a bow tied around it. It was the day before her tenth birthday and her Grandpa decided she could have her present from him early. When she finally got it open, she gasped in glee. A small puppy bounded out of the box into her arms and started licking his face. It was fluffy with black fur all over, though his tummy, paws and eyes were brown. His upper jaw jutted forward giving it a snarling-bucktoothed, yet happy, face.

Kagome started giggling at the funny looking puppy and then turned to her mother, who was standing proudly by the door. "Can I really keep him?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course you can honey. Just take good care of him."

"What's his name?" Her five-year-old brother, Souta asked with a toothy grin.

"I'll call you Aza**."**

**"Make sure he doesn't chew any furniture." Kagome's mother cautioned.**

"You won't do anything bad now will you, Aza?" Kagome asked, kissing the pup on the nose. Aza just barked happily and licked Kagome's cheek.

Kagome spent the rest of the sunny Saturday playing with her brother and new puppy. Though he was a mutt, he seemed very smart and already would growl at offending bugs that got too close to Kagome. That night for dinner the family had a filling meal of nikujaga and Kagome's mother made sure her daughter didn't slip her new pet any tidbits.

Even though her mother told her to make Aza sleep on the floor Kagome curled up with him and fell asleep, excited for the next day as she wondered what her _real_ birthday would be like.

For breakfast Kagome quickly scarfed down her steamed rice and rolled omelet, ready for her friends to arrive so they could start her birthday party. "Kagome just go out and play until your friends arrive okay?"

"Alright mama, come with me Aza!" Kagome lifted the puppy up and dashed outside, heading over to the Sacred Tree.

As they passed the old well shrine Aza began to growl. It was different then the cute bug-growl. His neck fur was bristling and there was urgency in his voice that startled Kagome.

"What is it, boy? Is there someone bad over by the well?"

Aza barked in his most threatening tone and leaped from her arms growling as he ran towards the shrine.

"Wait! Aza! Grampa told me to stay away from there! Come back, Aza!" Kagome shouted as she ran after him. As she entered the Well Shrine she froze at the site of the ten-inch-tall puppy that growled and whined at the well in the center of the shrine.

'_I hope there isn't a snake in there,'_ Kagome thought with a shudder. "Aza. Come with me. It's creepy in here."

Just as she lifted up her pup the top of the well burst open and a **_HUGE_** centipede emerged from its depths. "EEe!" The ten-year-old shrieked as the bug woman grabbed at her and pulled her into the well.

"The jewel! Give me the jewel little girl!" The bug-lady yelled threateningly.

"I don't have anything!" Kagome sobbed, fear gripping her heart.

"Then I'll just devour you whole to get it!"

Kagome cried out and tried to struggle away as the woman's fangs glistened closely to her head. Aza bit the nearest arm of the bug-lady, but it didn't seem to faze the woman at all. With a scream a pink light pulsed from Kagome's body and the bug-lady shrieked as her entire top-half dissolved into nothing. Kagome then landed at the bottom of the well with a thud.

"So…scary," Kagome shivered and cuddled Aza, who was quivering with adrenaline as well, "If that was Grampa's idea of keeping me away from the Well Shrine he'll get what's coming to him."

Aza whined and Kagome stuffed him into the front of her shirt, "Come on, Aza. We need to get out of this well and tell Grampa his joke wasn't funny."

Kagome carefully climbed over the lip of the well and nearly fell backwards in shock when she looked around. "How did we get in a forest Aza?" she asked and let the puppy tumble onto the soft green grass. It was the early morning and the forest she was in looked like it came out of a fairy tale book. Kagome looked over at Aza, who was running around, sniffing the grass and chasing away grasshoppers and butterflies.

"I wonder where that bug-lady brought us," Kagome said while she owlishly blinked in the sun, "I better find someone to take us home, Aza."

She lifted the puppy and started in random direction hoping to come across a hiker or park ranger. What she found was something different. After walking for hours and about ready to give up Kagome heard a hissing sort of voice that said, "_I will devour you for your defiance!_"

A young sounding voice shouted back, "Oh yeah? Well you'll have to catch me first stupid!"

Kagome looked around a tree and gasped when she saw a huge bug-man attacking a boy who was actually fighting back. He hand long black hair tied in a topknot and his eyes were sapphire blue and twinkling in mirth. However it seemed he was loosing. The bug-man was using his huge transparent wings to speed towards him. Kagome couldn't let someone get hurt by a weird bug-creature so she leapt out from her hiding place and shouted, "Leave him alone, ugly!"

The bug-man swiveled his head and a slimy blue tongue licked his lips as he began to drool, "_Little girls are much tastier than little boys. I'll devour you instead!_"

Aza growled, sleepily from the crook of Kagome's arm but Kagome stood defiantly, hoping the pink light would come and save her like last time. As it reached forwards to grab her she put her free hand up and let out a shout. The pink glow came back and shot forth, blasting the bug into dust.

"_Miko,_" was the only word that escaped his mouth when he died.

Her heart was pounding but she sighed, feeling better. Then she remembered the boy and looked up, "Hey, are you okay? That's the second huge bug I've seen today."

"I didn't need a little _girl_ to help me, I was doing fine myself," The boy said with a huff as he folded his arms over his chest. He was smiling though and Kagome took it as a good sign.

"But I just saved your life! You should be more thankful," Kagome shouted with a twin huff of her own, "What were you going to do run away from it to death?"

"I'm tougher than I look and I could kill you easily, so don't underestimate me!" The boy growled, pulling a concealed sword from his cloths, "I was training. I've never killed a youkai before and I wanted to try it."

"Oh," Kagome said, feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry I didn't know. Do you know where we are? I'm looking for my home."

"We're in a forest," the boy said, with a smirk, "But there's a road down that way and two villages within walking distance from here."

"But I live in a city," Kagome said, "Can I walk with you until I find Tokyo? I won't be trouble and I can kill any bug things that try to eat us."

"Give me another reason," the boy said with a quirked eyebrow.

"We can keep each other company and watch each other's back in case there's more than one."

"Fine. But you better keep up with me." He said with a grin.

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a beaming smile, "My name's Kagome. What's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name."

"My name is Bankotsu." The boy said as Kagome followed him through the trees.

END CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bankotsu scrutinized the girl who hummed happily at his side. How the heck was a little kid with a puppy so powerful she could turn a youkai into dust with one hand? He was hoping any partners he picked up would have killer instinct like him but this girl didn't have the gleam that showed she had killed any humans. Bug youkai were a different story. He had to make sure she wouldn't high tail it if he killed anyone on the way to "Tokyo."

"So, Kagome-san, what do you want to do for a living?"

Kagome shrugged and said, "My Grandpa wants me to be the next priestess in my family but my dad wanted me to be a doctor. My mom thinks I should be a vet instead."

"But I asked what do _you_ want to do?"

Kagome walked in thought for a while and she finally said, "I don't know. I like writing stories. Maybe I can be a famous author or something."

"Wow, you can write? Not just tell stories but write them?" Bankotsu asked, impressed.

"Of course I know how to write. I first learned how when I was three. I can do math and know history and science as well."

"You must be from a wealthy family," Bankotsu said, scrutinizing the girl. She was wearing a short blue kimono (down to her knees) of a soft looking material and a white and gold shirt with gold colored buttons. Her shoes weren't cheap looking sandals like those that a villager would wear.

"Not really. There are lots of people who are richer than I am. We have our own home but that's because we've been taking care of our family shrine for many generations."

"Why are your cloths so fancy if you aren't rich then?"

Kagome rose her eyebrow, and compared their outfits. Bankotsu wore a woolen white haori and brown hakamas with brown sandals. "They aren't that fancy, they're made with cotton. I just wanted to dress nice this morning because it's my birthday."

"How old are you then?"

"Ten," she said with a proud smile, "How old are you?"

Bankotsu thought back to his earliest memory as he and his mother played in the falling snow. _"It's hard to believe you're growing up so fast. Now you're three years old."_ Ever since then he could recall nine winters, so.

"I'm twelve. And you better not forget that."

"Oh! Look Bankotsu-kun, there's a baby deer over there," Kagome said as she excitedly pointed it out from behind the trees.

"So what? Deer live all over the place," Bankotsu said with a bored expression, "Does your family live behind a wall or something?"

"No, we live in a city," Kagome said, "Don't you know what a city is?"

"No, I've just seen villages and palaces in my life."

"Well, a city is a huge place where thousands or millions of people live. A city is a hundred times the size of a village." Kagome explained, "The buildings are a hundred levels high and there are at least twenty schools in my city."

"Wow," Bankotsu's eyes were wide when she finished explaining, "Uh, What's a level."

"Well there's a room and then above that room is another and another until all the way to the top. A level is just the number of rooms above the ground."

"You'd think I'd be able to see something that tall in my travels," Bankotsu said in shock, "I've never seen a place like you described before."

"I think when that centipede lady grabbed me she brought me far away from home," Kagome said with a frown, "Which is weird because she only had me for a few seconds."

"Maybe your powers brought you here," Bankotsu suggested.

"My…powers?" Kagome blinked, "Like that pink light?"

"Yeah. That's it. Maybe you just appeared here because it's where your powers think you need to be?"

"But…wha-what about my family? I have to get home or they'll be worried about me," Kagome said, feeling frightened.

"Maybe you have a mission your powers want you to accomplish and after you do you'll be transported home."

"Then my mission must be to kill all those gross bugs! Or at least the ones that try to eat people." Kagome said with a grin, "So what do you want to do for a living?"

"I'm going to be the leader of the greatest group of mercenaries that ever existed in history! And you're going to be the first member of my team," He said proudly.

"What's a mercenary?" Kagome asked and Bankotsu sweatdropped.

"You don't know what a mercenary is?"

"That's why I asked right?" Kagome said, exasperated, "If I knew what it was I wouldn't ask."

"A mercenary is a guy who will fight for whatever army pays him the most. Some mercenaries fight alone and I've done that for awhile but it gets boring when you fight alone so I'm going to form a team."

"You've fought in a battle before?" Kagome seemed shocked, "But in history class we learned that after the United States defeated Japan the standing army of Japan was forced to disband. There haven't been wars in Japan since the 1940's."

"You're talking crazy. There is no standing army of Japan and there certainly haven't been any wars between nations."

"You're the crazy one. I haven't seen anyone else wandering around a forest with a sword in traditional haori and hakamas."

"What's traditional about them?" Bankotsu asked, "A lot of men wear these. Your cloths are the weird ones. Those shoes look strange and your kimono is too short."

"This skirt is not too short. Lots of girls wear shorter cloths."

"Like whores maybe."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"Of course not," Bankotsu said, "You're too ugly to be a whore."

"I'll show you ugly, topknot-boy!" she screeched and smacked him upside the head, "Hasn't anyone ever told you how rude you are?"

"**_Ow_**! Stop it you little brat! **_OW_** I'm **_OW_** stronger than you **_OW_** so show me some respect and **_OW_** STOP HITTING ME!"

"I'll show you respect when you stop being rude!"

"**_OW_** I'll kill you if you don't st**_OW_**p it!" he threatened menacingly

"Oh how brave you'd be, killing a defenseless girl in the woods just because she's annoying you!" Kagome growled.

He swiveled around to glare at her as he pulled his sword out and pointed it at her throat, "I'm a mercenary and I'm good at killing people. So stop hitting me or I'll lop your head off."

Kagome felt fear grip her heart but she glared at her 'friend' and said, "If you can't take a few hits from a girl then you won't be able to run a team. A team has many people with different histories and if you expect them to let you be the leader then you need to listen to them and take hits sometimes. Working alone is easy. A team takes work. Are you going to take the easy road and kill your team if they annoy you too much Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu glared at her for a few more moments before he rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword, "You're pretty smart Kagome-kun. You can be my second-in-command when we get more people. Just don't hit me whenever you feel like it, deal?"

Kagome smiled, "Deal. I'll be a mercenary with you but I won't kill anyone, understand?"

"You can't be a mercenary unless you kill someone," Bankotsu sighed, "Its part of being a mercenary. I'm not saying we'll go around killing whoever we want to, we'll just kill the people who we're hired to kill. Once you start killing people you'll see how fun it is."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. She was dealing with a boy with a sword for a toy. She hoped whoever they met next would be more sane than Bankotsu, the leader who can't take a hit from a girl.

END CHAPTER

* * *

W00T! Thank you for the reviews! They really inspire me to continue. (Most of the time anyway) I'll start working on the third chapter right away! REVIEW (again) PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"We'll stop here for the night, men," Captain Saraga ordered his small legion of followers. They had been sent to destroy a nearby shogun by their General and so he would obey. He had to be careful though. They were in a small village and he was eyeing every man as a possible assassin. His mission could not fail.

The giggling and gossiping of female voices drew his attention and he saw the most beautiful village maiden he had seen in his life. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were luscious and red. Her hair was as dark as midnight and the blue kimono she wore hugged her slim frame.

He dismissed his men for the night and casually approached the girl, "Hello miss, do you know where I can find a place to eat around here?"

The girl giggled delightfully and said, "Yes sir. The inn down this road has good food and warm baths."

"Will you allow me to escort you to dinner, miss?"

"Of course, sir," the young lady smiled and followed him at a respectable distance. There were several soldiers and travelers lounging inside the inn and Saraga led his new acquaintance to a small table next to another where a harmless looking young boy and strangely dressed girl sat. There was a fluffy black puppy sleeping beside the girl.

"It isn't healthy for a person your age to have sake. We should have water with our tempura." The girl warned as the boy ordered their food from a servant girl.

"What are you a doctor?" the boy asked, "I've been drinking sake since I was seven and nothing's wrong with me."

"Not yet but your liver will get diseased if you drink too much sake and you'll die a horrible death at a young age. We'll have water, thank you."

"You've been nagging me for two days and I'm getting sick of it. Why do you care what I do?"

"It's because I don't want to see my friend to die horribly that's why."

The boy sat silent in thought and Saraga took the silence as an opportunity to get to know his date better. "So miss, my name is Saraga what are you called."

"Well you can call me Natsu if you'd like," his date smiled flirtatiously and he looked deeply into her mesmerizing dark midnight eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your eyes remind me of the stars in the sky."

"You are too kind. As handsome as you are I'm sure your wife back at home misses you. Your face is like a mighty mountain."

"If I had a wife she'd have to be as beautiful as you otherwise I'd never return home."

"Oh Saraga, you're so kind." The woman said with a giggle.

"Ugh, that's so gross," the boy muttered, "If I ever get that mushy with anyone I'll gag myself."

"Oh shut up," the girl said, smacking him playfully on the hand, "I think it's romantic and sweet."

"What did I tell you about hitting me?" the boy warned.

"Oh stop whining. That couldn't have hurt. And it's not like I was doing it to undermine your authority."

Throughout the meal Saraga found himself wishing the night would never end. Most of the tenants had left for bed or baths except for the kids beside him who were discussing travel plans at their table.

"This has been the best night of my life. I wouldn't wish for another day to live if you would allow me to kiss you."

Natsu's eyes gleamed a bit and she pulled him into a soft, yet passionate kiss before whispering in his ear, "Wish granted."

Before he had time to grasp what was said she pulled a short dagger from the knot on her head and slit his throat. With a slight gurgle Saraga collapsed and Natsu looked around only to see the two kids from the next table staring at the scene, the girl in open shock and the boy in open glee.

"Do I have to silence you two as well for seeing that?"

"No way, that was the coolest assassination ever!"

"Bankotsu! Just an hour ago you were calling them gross," the girl said, sounding exasperated, "I think that was an underhanded trick though. How can you make someone fall in love with you and then kill them like that? It was cruel."

"He wasn't in love girly; his loins were just looking to be met with someone pretty."

"Are you a mercenary or an assassin?" Bankotsu asked excitedly.

"Mercenary. I do military and civilian killings."

"We're mercenaries too," Bankotsu said, "Want to join forces with us and become the greatest band of mercenaries ever?"

"What's in it for me? Besides the company of an attractive boy who's sure to grow up into a hot young man?" Natsu asked with a grin causing Bankotsu to blush and the girl to shake her head.

"She's too old for you, Bankotsu-kun. She's like sixteen or something."

"I happen to be fifteen, girly," Natsu said with a glare, "Well, what's in it for me then?"

"Mercenary teams get paid more per person than singles do," Bankotsu said, "Plus it's more fun to kill when you share the experience with others. Or so I'm told."

"You've got yourselves a partner then munchkins."

"All right! Well in case you missed it my name is Bankotsu."

"And I'm Kagome, this is my dog Aza."

"er…people call me Natsu but my name is Jakotsu."

"Great!" Bankotsu said with a grin, "We'll leave here in the morning." He stood up and pulled a huge halberd from underneath the table.

"Where did you get that?" Jakotsu asked and noticed Kagome rolling her eyes.

"This is Banryu. I inherited it from my father and I'll carry it until the day I die."

"We stopped at Bankotsu-kun's abandoned home yesterday and he found it in storage. He's just glad he doesn't have to carry a normal weapon." Kagome explained.

"It's awesome though, Kagome-kun!" Bankotsu said as he swung it over his head. There was a ripping noise and when he noticed he had cut apart Jakotsu's cloths he muttered, "Oops."

Kagome scrutinized Jakotsu for a moment before she said, "Hey, you're a guy!"

"No, I'm a girl with a penis," Jakotsu quipped sarcastically.

"Really?" Bankotsu asked, "How did that happen?"

"Bankotsu. That is another reason why you shouldn't drink sake. It's making you dumb. Now let's get to bed and we can talk more in the morning." Kagome stood up and marched into the hallway and headed for her room.

"Now quick, let's leave. We'll ditch her while she's distracted," Jakotsu whispered fiercely into Bankotsu's ear.

"Why would I do that?" Bankotsu asked, "She's my second-in-command."

"But she's a girl and will become a woman and women are _evil._"

"If women are evil why do you dress like one?"

"Because I'm beautiful and the cloths look better on me than guy clothing." Jakotsu said as if it were obvious.

"If you say so. Oh well, I'll see you in the morning Jakotsu-kun," Bankotsu said with a wave as he went into the room Kagome had entered. It was cheaper to share a room after all and they were only ten and twelve.

Jakotsu grinned and said, "Good night Bankotsu-kun." Then he looked around and seeing that he was the only one in the dining area gave Saraga a quick peck on the cheek and after emitting a slightly insane giggle said, "Good night Saraga-san."

END CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Yes, Jakotsu is a little nutty, but all teenagers have their moments, ne? Thank you _very_ much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"You want me to what?" Kagome asked, baffled at the statement.

"Come with me to get you good clothes like these, as a team of mercenaries we need to make a statement." Bankotsu explained simply. Bankotsu was wearing a new outfit of white and blue with gray armbands and boots. It made him look suspiciously stylish for a mercenary.

"What statement is that? '_Don't get blood on my clothes._' Or maybe '_We kill, in style._'" Kagome sarcastically said.

"Ooo, I like the second one," Jakotsu said with a grin, "I think new clothes are a good idea. I could use a new kimono anyway."

"Ugh! What is with you, Jakotsu-san. You agree with Bankotsu-kun on _everything_. You shouldn't stroke his ego, if you don't we'll end up having a pompous egotist for a leader."

"What does 'pompous' mean?" Bankotsu asked.

"Arrogant."

"I am _not_ arrogant. I'm just better than everyone," Bankotsu said with a grin, "Besides, it's not like it'll kill you if you spend some money. Our last mission paid pretty well."

"She didn't do anything but stand around though," Jakotsu said, before turning to Kagome and saying in a mocking voice, "That's not very good teamwork Kagome-san."

"I'm just not used to the idea of killing anyone," Kagome said, "I've lived on a shrine my whole life and killing people is against the law where I from for goodness sakes."

"Well, enough talk! To the marketplace, follow me Kagome-kun!" Bankotsu ordered and Kagome followed him sullenly.

"I think you should wear pink since you're a girl and all," Bankotsu mentioned.

"But I don't like pink. Green and blue are my favorite colors."

"Hey _I_ like pink," Jakotsu said before he spotted a pattern he liked, it was pink with teal flowers, "Ooo! This one is pretty! I'm going to take it."

Kagome looked through the patterns. Kagome decided triple-bonded silk would be best. It was thick enough to offer some protection if someone attacked her and it would be comfortable in the warm weather. Wool was better suited for the fall and winter anyway.

Jakotsu was standing off to the side talking to Bankotsu quietly so Kagome wouldn't hear, "I think you should change your hair, Bankotsu-kun. Something stylish like a braid."

"Won't that make me look girly," Bankotsu wondered.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment this once Bankotsu-kun," Jakotsu said with a flirtatious grin, "Let's help Kagome-san pick her clothes, she has no sense of style."

Kagome stood looking at two different patterns. A simple blue background with green leaf designs or a green background with blue and pink flower clusters. "Pick the blue one," Bankotsu said, causing her to startle. She hadn't heard him approach.

"You're just saying that because _you_ like blue, Bankotsu-kun," Jakotsu said playfully, "Green would look better on Kagome-san though."

"Do you really think so, Jakotsu-kun?" Kagome asked, "Because I was thinking of getting the same pattern but in red."

"Have you any eyes little-woman?" Jakotsu looked ill, "Never-ever wear warm colors with your complexion with the exception of yellow or pink. Red and orange would make you an eyesore."

"Excuse me young lady, but do you happen to be a miko of any sort?" A middle-aged man asked suddenly.

"A miko?" Kagome said, "I'm not a miko but I have lived on a shrine my entire life."

"Then that explains the immense spiritual power you seem to produce. My name is Yasunao and I am my village's priest. I'd like your help in dealing with a demon."

"Well I-" Kagome began.

"She accepts, if you pay a reasonable price of course," Bankotsu said with a grin.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome scolded, "What if he doesn't have any money."

"Then he wouldn't have interrupted us in a marketplace," Jakotsu said, "What are you willing to pay to have help from our dear little sister, sir?"

The man looked puzzled but said, "My village will offer you six gold pieces if we start today and will give you food and shelter until your departure. Your, uh, brother and sister are welcome to come with us."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Bankotsu said, "Let's buy this and get on our way."

Kagome shook her head and grabbed her new cloths and Aza before they left. As they walked down the road, Yasunao described the situation, "About a month ago this demon began attacking surrounding villages. He slaughters everyone except for children your age and younger. You will be able to get close to him and purify him. He should attack tonight after sunset."

"How do you know when he'll attack," Jakotsu asked, "That sounds suspiciously convenient."

"He sent a message this morning with a warning that he'll arrive and kill anyone still within the village."

"The demon sent a message?" Jakotsu asked incredulously.

"Yes, so we should hurry."

It was nightfall by the time they entered the village and Yasunao shrieked when the sound of a scream filled the air. At the center of the village a male with wild hair and steel claws was slashing up the men and women in his reach to ribbons. "There he is! That's the demon!"

The man swiveled at the sound of the shout and Kagome got a clear look at him. He had very dark reddish-brown hair and flashing gray eyes that were slightly insane. There was a feral glint to him but for some reason Kagome didn't think he was a demon. "Alright young one. Walk up to him and purify him while he's distracted."

"Uh, I don't think that guy's a de-"

"Now, now child. No need to worry. This demon doesn't hurt children, you can just walk straight up to him."

"But I-"

"What are you waiting for? More people to be killed?"

Kagome sighed walked up to the crazy man whose eye was twitching, "Hey you! I know you're not a demon so please stop hurting these people or I'll have to get Bankotsu-kun to knock you out."

"You dare…but I…can't kill her…you've killed and you'll kill more…not her…not the…child…" the man was shaking now. Yasunao and the villagers had baffled expressions on their faces.

Kagome felt sympathy for the man. She reached over and touched his arm, "You don't have to destroy needlessly. Come with us, you seem lost and I will try to help you."

"…help me?...why would anyone…help a murderer…"

"My name's Kagome and you could come with me and my friends if you'd like. Despite your apparent thirst for blood I can feel good in you. What is your name?"

The man seemed to jolt and he blinked curiously at Kagome before he said, "Hello young one. I am Doctor Suikotsu. It seems you have a bruise on your arm. I can help mend it."

Kagome took his hand and led him to a slightly confused Bankotsu, "Hey Bankotsu-kun, this is Suikotsu. He's a doctor and I think he ought to come with us." Then she whispered into his ear so Suikotsu couldn't hear, "_I think he might have a multiple personality so don't make him mad._"

Bankotsu grinned lazily and said, "So you're a doctor, huh? We could use one of those. If little sister Kagome ever gets wounded you'll be able to fix her. How old are you?"

"Twenty. I'd be glad to help if it's in the service of this young girl." Suikotsu said with a confused smile. Confused because apparently both sides wanted something for once. His dark side saw the weapons and the good side saw the opportunity to help a child.

"Who'll get wounded?" Kagome growled.

While the two youngest of the ever growing group argued Jakotsu walked up to Yasunao and said, "We took care of your problem so time to pay up. And you better not gyp us or I'll get mad at you."

In a daze the man nodded, "Yeah…sure…here…"

Jakotsu grinned, "It's been a good day. I got new clothes, a new man and new money."

END CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Hurrah for reviews! I love this story and all the characters are growing on me so well! (Like cute little leeches.) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"But I'm a doctor! I can't be a mercenary!" It was the evening following Suikotsu's inauguration into the team and he had finally discovered what the group's intentions were. Suikotsu was freaking out a bit after he finally grasped it. Bankotsu, being ever the blunt one had asked how well he'd do as a mercenary since he had the claw-blades.

"You can be our medic then, Suikotsu-sama," Kagome said, trying to calm him down while she glared disapprovingly at Bankotsu, "If one of us gets hurt we need someone to take care of us, right?"

"Well I suppose so…" he said.

"And you wouldn't want poor little Kagome to die of blood loss if someone cuts her open, right?" Bankotsu asked while Jakotsu pouted.

"You'd nurse me back to health too I hope."

"I'd never let Kagome-chan die," Suikotsu said protectively with a slight edge to his voice.

"Wait a minute, why am I always the 'one who might die' in all of your examples, Bankotsu-kun?" Kagome asked, slightly put off.

"Because you're the most likely to die out of all of us," he answered with a teasing grin. After the two argued for about five minutes over who would die first out of them the four decided to settle down for the night get to bed. After Kagome helped Suikotsu with making stew for dinner she played with Aza for awhile before trying to teach him to roll over. After two weeks of traveling with Bankotsu, Aza had learned his name and would sit if she asked. The sun had finally set and soon enough they were all sound asleep. Kagome began to dream.

"_Mama! Where are you Mama?" Kagome called out as she ran threw a dark forest, "I don't want to kill people Mama! I wanna go home!"_

"_What about your new friends?" her mother's voice came from all around, "What will happen to them if you leave?"_

"_But I wanna go home and see you again, Mama! But I don't want to leave Bankotsu alone! He's my friend! But Bankotsu wants me to kill people, Mama! I don't want to because killing people is bad and I don't wanna be bad!"_

"_You've been fine and calm since the beginning though. You have to survive, Kagome-chan," the voice continued, "Sometimes you need to kill to survive."_

"_I'm not calm about this Mama! Inside I'm scared but even though I'm friends with Bankotsu-kun if I tell him that I don't want to do this, or if I act like I'm scared he'll kill me and I'll never get home! Jakotsu-kun likes me now and if I leave he'll hate me again! Suikotsu-sama needs me Mama! I need to help his heart stay good or he'll end up sad! I don't WANT to kill ANYONE but I don't want my friends to DIE mama! What can I do?" Kagome collapsed to the forest floor and wept bitterly._

"_Kagome child," the voice was different now, "You have such a pure soul to be able to love such unlovable people. There is a way to make everyone happy for the time being. You'll be able to go home and come back here. You'll be able to purify souls and send them to rest. You'll be able to help your friends if you let me help you."_

"_How do I know I can trust you?" Kagome asked as a few more tears streamed down her face, "You made me think that you were my Mama."_

"_That wasn't me. That was the dark one trying to egg you into either abandoning your friends or your soul. I am the pure one and it is your decision to trust me."_

_There was silence for a minute before Kagome whispered, "I trust you."_

"_Then you better wake up now or you and your friends will be devoured."_

Kagome jolted awake to the sound of Aza's loud growling. The puppy's fur was bristled and he looked positively feral as he gazed into the night. There was no fire to light the night but despite that she could see that all around her and her companions were hundreds of glowing red eyes and slithering bodies. "Wake up! Wake up there are creatures surrounding us!" she shouted causing the men in the group to jolt awake.

"Fuck that's a lot of demons!" Bankotsu cursed sleepily as he clumsily lifted his Banryu. His face turned from sleepy worry to wide awakened anger when he saw they had chewed and gnawed his weapon down to the handle, "You little bastards!"

"EEHK!" Jakotsu shrilled as a particularly slimy one touched his leg with the intent of crawling over towards Kagome, "These things are disgusting!"

"They want Kagome-chan," Suikotsu said in alarm as he kicked away a hard-shelled beetle demon that had reached for his foot with the intent of chewing it off. It flew away into the darkness.

A loud booming voice shouted, "Move you underlings, the Jewel is mine!"

All the creature-demons hissed and growled in defiance and were blown back into the dark night by a mighty whirlwind. The quartet stood defiantly with their backs towards each other, looking into the darkness.

"Heheheh! Foolish humans! Do you really think you can stop me from taking the Jewel?" The clouds parted momentarily giving the group a good look at the demon in the full moonlight. It was a bat-demon with who had a handsome face that was twisted into an evil grin. His wings were black and shone like silk and his eyes were fogged over, indicating his blindness.

"It will be _mine!_" the demon gnashed his teeth and quickly flew towards Kagome.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome-chan!" Jakotsu said as he leapt in front of her. He took out his katana and brandished it at the demon, "I'll cut off those pretty wings of yours now, handsome."

"Do you really thing a pathetic little boy like you can stop me?" the bat snarled as he swooped towards the cheeky fifteen-year-old. Jakotsu parried his attack but as the group was concentrating on the bat demon a speedy jackrabbit demon managed to zoom past them and he grabbed Kagome, whose resulting scream deafened her friends for about a minute. By the time they realized what happened Kagome had vanished from sight.

"I do not wish to hurt you, youngling, but I will if you do not forfeit the Jewel to me."

"But I don't have any jewel! Take me back to my friends right now you stupid rabbit!"

The rabbit snarled and its eyes suddenly began to glow red with fury it took out a spear as he hissed, "_You will suffer for your defiance!_"

Kagome was thrown to the ground and looked up in horror at the rabbit that was inches away from impaling her before a giant hand grabbed the rabbit in midair. A giant ogre with lots of sharp teeth and beady eyes stuffed the rage-eyed demon into his mouth and chomped down, making Kagome feel relieved and sick at the same time.

"Rabbit flesh is such a satisfying taste," the ogre grumbled as he licked his lips. Then he squinted and looked down to where Kagome was, "And what sort of demon are you?"

"I'm not a demon! I'm a girl! That stupid rabbit stole me away from my friends!" Kagome said, scared for her life. Would this ogre _eat_ her?

"A little girl, eh?" the ogre asked, "I hate the taste of kid-flesh, personally. I'll take you back to your friends and with luck some stupid demon will attack and I'll have a second course."

"Really? Oh thank you so much, sir," Kagome said, gratefully, "Even if you are an ogre, you're the nicest one I've met."

The ogre laughed long and loud enough that Kagome began to feel angry and humiliated, as he wiped tears of mirth from his eye he said, "Ogre? That's not what I am, little girl. I'm a human, just happen to come from foreign stock. Not sure which country though. I forgot my real name awhile ago but I call myself Kyoukotsu."

Kagome laughed and said, "Maybe you should travel with me and my friends. Their names all end in 'kotsu' too. My name is Kagome."

The two walked in the darkness together for a little longer when Kagome hear her name, "Kagome!"

"I'm over here Bankotsu!"

When everyone reached her Kagome was startled when Bankotsu pulled her into a hug, "Kagome I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay now, Bankotsu-kun. This is Kyoukotsu, he saved my life."

"How did he do that?"

"He ate the demon that kidnapped me,"

Bankotsu straightened up and made himself look important. "As leader of this Band of Mercenaries I thank you and will allow you to join us if you wish."

"I travel alone, kid," Kyoukotsu began to say but the bat demon from earlier swooped down.

"GIVE ME THAT JEWEL!" Kagome screamed when she fell over but Kyoukotsu grabbed him out of the sky and ate him (to Suikotsu's open disgust) before saying.

"On second thought, you need someone around to control all these demons. I'll stick with you."

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Thank you so much, reviewers, for making me look forward to checking my e-mail. You make me feel like I do something people appreciate instead of like I'm in a silly hobby. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Do these look poisonous to you?" Kagome looked over to where Bankotsu displayed a handful of neon blue berries. They had elected to go looking for food after the group set up camp and were looking for herbs and fruit to eat while they waited for the traps they set to catch something.

"Something that brightly colored couldn't be good for you. I don't think you should chance it."

Bankotsu dropped the berries with a shrug and said, "Alright then, let's go over there. I think I see a clearing where we can rest awhile."

"I'm right behind you," Kagome said but when they entered the field Kagome gasped, "Hey I've been here before!"

The two looked around the bright meadow that had a wooden well in the middle, "The day I met you this is where the centipede demon brought me. I had to climb out of that well."

Bankotsu walked over to it and looked over the edge, "Its pretty dark down there. Is it dry?"

"It sure is," Kagome said as she leaned over the edge to stare into its depths, "I don't think it's too far to the bottom though."

"Be careful Kagome or you'll fall in," Bankotsu warned, "If you broke your leg how would I ever get you out?"

"I am being careful," Kagome replied and as she sat at the edge of the well asked, "Hey, I've been wondering for awhile. When are you going to fix Banryu?"

A smile brightened Bankotsu's face as he excitedly began to tell her his plan, "I'm not going to let an ordinary sword-smith fix it, that's for sure. I've heard before that demon sword-smiths can give your weapons special powers and I'm going to find one that will fix Banryu. I'll make sure none of them catch you though, Kagome."

Kagome straightened up and was about to ask another question when a sudden violent tremor shook the meadow and caused her to lose her balance. With a startled gasp she fell backwards into the well. Bankotsu watched in alarm as there was a flash of purple light and Kagome vanished.

Bankotsu looked up in alarm to see a giant bird-like demon with a human torso sticking out of its round head, "Where is the Jewel? I know I sensed it here mere moments ago."

'Let's see, do I take on the big demon without a proper weapon or should I try to follow Kagome?' Bankotsu mentally wondered when the demon let out a deafening screech of frustration, "The well it is then!"

A bright purple light enveloped him and he suddenly landed softly at the bottom of the well beside Kagome, who was looking up in awe, "What was with the purple light?"

"I can see the roof of the well shrine," Kagome blinked in shock, "I think I understand now. This well must be a portal from my world to yours. Follow me."

Bankotsu went after Kagome up the ladder and out the door into the courtyard of a peaceful shrine. Beyond the many trees were strange buildings that were very tall, "So this is a city then? It looks very strange."

Kagome didn't reply and when Bankotsu looked up he saw her enter a smallish building that was painted white. He figured that was her home. He lazily approached the house and by the time he entered he could hear Kagome excitedly speaking about how a demon kidnapped her and that she met him and some other friends who were constantly helping her.

"Now young lady," a young woman's voice reprimanded, "Don't make up such stories. I've been so worried about you and you're talking about ancient legends like your Grandpa does. Tell me how you escaped from whoever kidnapped you."

Bankotsu then entered the living room and said, "Hey Kagome. Is this your family?"

Kagome's mother stared in shock at the strangely dressed boy who now stood in the living room. He looked slightly older than Kagome and looked exactly as she described down to the braid and oblivious cheer on his face.

"Mama, this is Bankotsu. He followed me home down the well," Kagome introduced.

"Is that a real sword?" five-year-old Souta asked when he noticed its hilt at Bankotsu's hip.

"It sure is, kid," Bankotsu said as he unsheathed it to show him. It was a katana he was using until Banryu could be fixed.

"Cool! Can he say in my room Mama?" Souta asked with a pleading pout.

"I suppose he could stay for dinner tonight," Kagome's mother said with a dazed expression.

"Come with me Bankotsu, I'll show you around the house," Kagome said with a grin. Bankotsu nodded and followed her up the stairs. She pointed to a door and said, "Get in, we need to talk before Grandpa comes in and questions you."

"What's this place?" Bankotsu asked as he looked around the small, but tidy, pink wallpapered room, "It smells nice in here."

"This is my room. I want to be able to see you and everyone else after this so you can't tell _anyone_ you're a mercenary."

"Why would your family have a problem with me being a mercenary? What is this weird sculpture?" Bankotsu picked up Kagome's tableside lamp and flipped it over as he inspected it.

"Haven't you listened to a thing I've said for the past three weeks? It's _illegal_ you kill people here so Mama and Grandpa will make me stay away from you if they find out you want me to _help_ kill people."

Bankotsu shook the lamp up and down, listening to the rattles it made, "Of course I've listened to you. What will you say I do for a living since it's obvious I kill? Is this a musical instrument then?"

"Stop shaking my lamp! Tell them you're a demon killer if the subject comes up."

"You mean a demon _slayer_. What does a lamp do?"

Kagome took the lamp from him and switched it on, "A lamp makes light."

"Well that's strange. Tell me what this is." Bankotsu demanded as he lifted a ballpoint pen for Kagome to see.

"That's a pen. There's ink inside and I use it to write with." After an hour of Bankotsu selecting something in her room and Kagome explaining it they went downstairs to where Kagome's mother and Grandpa sat at the kitchen table talking.

"Kagome! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" he said as he gave his granddaughter a hug, "And hello my boy, my daughter was just telling me about you. Have a seat at the table. I'd like to ask you some things."

Kagome's Grandpa looked at the boy who sat before him. If it weren't for the cloths and hair he would've mistaken him for an ordinary kid. But if what his daughter said was true, then there was more to him then met the naked eye.

"So you came through the sacred well, eh? What is your world like?"

"Well, there are villages everywhere and lords fight many battles over land, supplies, boredom and power. There are also demons of all sorts that run around the countryside but slayers, monks and mikos pretty much take care of them."

"Where do you stand in your world?"

"What?" Bankotsu asked with confusion written in his eyes.

"He means 'What do you do for a living' Bankotsu." Kagome explained.

"Oh, right! I knew that. Well I obviously kill for a living."

Kagome smacked her forehead at her friend's bluntness as her Grandpa coughed and his eyes widened a bit. Then he asked, "Do you now? What exactly is it that you kill?"

"Demons of course," Bankotsu said proudly to Kagome's relief.

"What are your intentions with my Granddaughter."

"Well, I want to teach her how to kill demons so we can go around as a group and get paid for it. It's a bonus that she's my friend and I like her when she doesn't hit me."

"No, that's too dangerous," her Grandfather protested firmly.

"But Grandpa, It's not just Bankotsu I'm friends with. There's Kyoukotsu and he's already saved me from two demons! Jakotsu is very strong and Suikotsu's a doctor. I'll be safe I promise!" Kagome pleaded, "And I won't be gone forever I just want to keep my friends Grandpa."

"Wait here while your mother and I discuss it." Kagome nodded and the adults left.

"Keep your fingers crossed, Bankotsu." Kagome whispered and watched amusedly as Bankotsu attempted to make a cross with his fingers. After about ten minutes her mother and grandpa returned.

"We have decided that as long as you bring supplies with you to study with we'll let you go to Bankotsu's world three weeks at a time as long as you return here every fourth. If you get behind on your work you'll stay here extra days and if you stay there too long you will be punished by having a shorter time to be there. If you get severely wounded though we're going to have a very long talk."

"Oh thank you Mama! Thank you Grandpa! You two are the best!"

END CHAPTER SIX

* * *

Well writing this chapter was like pulling nails from my brain (A symptom of writer's block). But since it was necessary I did it anyway. Please send out reviews like m&m's! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm so bored." Bankotsu grumbled. It had been three days since he had left the 'future' and explained to everyone the terms Kagome's family had set up for the youngest in the group. Suikotsu agreed that it was the fairest idea. _'It's not like she's an orphan'_ he had said. Now they were investigating rumors about the demon sword-smiths in the area. His usual entertainment had nowadays mostly involved bantering with Kagome and now he was out of a source of amusement.

It was about five thirty in the morning and he had already finished his morning training. Jakotsu was curled up next to a tree as was Suikotsu, Kagome's mutt was curled up close to the gray ashes of the dead campfire and Kyoukotsu was snoring away, flat on his back. His snoring reached decibels so loud normal people didn't actually hear it properly enough to become sleep deprived. But back to his problem. He was bored and he couldn't poke Kagome awake to be entertained.

"I'll just do what I did before I met her," Bankotsu said confidently, then blinked, "What was it I did again?"

If Kagome were here she'd probably tell him, _"Honestly Bankotsu-kun, can't you keep your mind on anything other than battle for longer then two minutes?"_

"I do though. I think about Banryu and my training regiment, too."

"_I'm talking about normal things! Why can't you remember what you did for fun before you met me? Your memory isn't that bad…yet."_

"What do you mean by 'yet'?"

"_Probably when you're an old man you'll start to forget things and repeat the same story over and over to anyone who listens to you. That's what my Grampa does. But if you're losing your memory already then maybe when you're Grandpa's age you'll only remember things for five minutes or so!"_

Enraged Bankotsu shouted back, "How dare you say that to me! My memory is **GREAT**! I used to do kick flips when I was bored! And I'm good at them too!"

"Bankotsu-kun," Jakotsu muttered sleepily from the base of his tree, "Who are you yelling at?"

"Kagome-kun of course," Bankotsu said before he looked around the campsite. No Kagome. And now Jakotsu was staring at him as if he'd gone insane.

"And here I thought Suikotsu was the mental one." The feminine teen muttered.

A growl came from where said doctor/madman lay and he opened one eye, "I'll have you know that mornings are not the time to get me irritated. The 'good doctor' likes to sleep in usually."

A loud yawn came from their newest companion and as he stretched he asked, "Why are you all awake so early?"

"Because Bankotsu-kun is yelling at his imaginary friends," Jakotsu said with a sleepy grin.

"Kagome-kun is _not_ imaginary," Bankotsu defended himself with a frustrated scowl, "but since we're all awake now why don't we head over to Fukosha to find the location of that demon, 'Tutusai.' Then we'll be one step closer to getting the best weapons in all Japan!"

With many groans they packed up their supplies and headed east toward the small village. Bankotsu gladly carried the majority of the heavy materials (_'This'll make me stronger no doubt.'_ He thought to himself.) "If those directions were right we should be there in the late morning."

"Alright then mutt, I'll tell you again. I'm not going to coddle or carry you like Kagome-kun does so you better keep up," Bankotsu said to his friend's stupid (in his opinion) dog. Aza gladly trotted beside Bankotsu as they walked smelling patches of grass and happily chasing grasshoppers in the path.

They were coming up to the village when he started acting strange though. He turned to look at the Kotsus and growled warningly at them. "What's wrong, Aza?" Jakotsu asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Bankotsu took a step closer and Aza bristled and began to growl at him threateningly, "Stupid mutt, what's wrong with you? I'm going in that village and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

It was a contest of wills. The closer he went towards the village the more agitated Aza became until the little pup couldn't stand it. He leaped at Bankotsu's chest and due to the weight of all the supplies on his back, knocked him on flat to the ground then barked warningly in his face. "Get off me you stupid mutt!"

Aza just growled at him and licked his face, "Ugh, disgusting. Get off!" He shoved the pup off his chest but as he attempted to stand up the little puppy bit into his arm and pulled, trying to make him stay sitting down.

He hissed in pain and just as he unsheathed his katana to kill him Jakotsu asked, "Do you really think you ought to kill Kagome-chan's dog. Maybe you did something to upset him."

"I didn't do anything! This dog is insane, that's all. And Kagome-kun would get over it." Bankotsu fumed while Aza savagely held him down. The puppy was pretty strong for its size he had to (reluctantly) admit to himself.

"I think he probably can probably sense something wrong and doesn't want us to go in the village," Kyoukotsu rumbled causing everyone to stare at him incredulously.

Suikotsu seemed to think then nodded and said, "It is possible. One of us should get close to see if anything is wrong then we can decide to go in or bypass the village."

"I'll go then," Bankotsu said, "If this dumb dog is right I won't chance anyone else. I'll be back in ten minutes or so. Now let go of me!" He shook his arm and he could swear the mutt glared at him before he let go of his arm. He left the supplies with everyone and as he left he muttered, "I hate dogs."

He swiftly trekked up the road towards the village before changing tactics and instead used the branches of trees along the road to approach the village stealthily. '_I sort of feel like a ninja._' He mused before blinking in shock at the sight of the village beyond the last tree. There was a strange greenish-yellow fog covering the ground up to about waist high and he could see dead bodies everywhere.

"Not a drop of blood was spilt it seems," Bankotsu observed out loud, "That must be a poisonous mist created by a demon."

"Foolish boy, I am no demon!" Bankotsu looked into the mist to see a bald middle-aged man step into sight, glaring at him threw silted eyes. He was a bit overweight and carried a strange box with straps on his back. He didn't seem happy at all. He reached the tree and scowled up at the contemplative leader of the 'soon to be greatest team of mercenaries in history.'

"So you made that poison mist?"

"Yes, and now I'll have to kill you as well. All who inhabit this village must be destroyed. Don't worry though, after my poison kills you it will decompose your body to bones by tomorrow so no carrion beasts will devour you." He lifted the box and was about to open it when Bankotsu jumped on him. The man tumbled over with an 'oof' and Bankotsu held his katana to the poison-maker's throat.

"I don't intend to be killed by poison and I don't inhabit this village. I am traveling with my team, looking for the whereabouts of the demon sword-smith Tutusai. Tell me your name now or I will be forced to drive it out of you."

"M-Mukotsu. My name is Mukotsu," the man stuttered in fear and anger.

His Inner Kagome reprimanded him, _"Why are you being so mean to that poor man? If you want him in our team just ask! You don't have to scare him so much!"_

'_She's not really here, I can ignore her if I want to now_,' he thought before saying, "Well my name is Bankotsu. I'm the founder of my growing team of mercenaries and I want you to join up. Just follow me and we'll get back to the others in no time."

He sheathed his sword and helped the man up (his Inner Kagome was so proud) before he decided to make some conversation, "So why did you kill off an entire village?"

Mukotsu snorted and said, "If you must know I was scorned by the woman I loved. She then ran into the arms of another man and I could take no more. If I could not have her, no one could! They called me crazy and tried to lock me away so I released the mists of death upon them this morning. Nobody likes me and everyone betrays me eventually."

"Hm, that's too bad. But stick with me and I promise not to betray you. Kagome would kill me if I abused the newest member of our team." Bankotsu grumbled.

"Is this Kagome your…girlfriend?" Mukotsu sounded interested.

Bankotsu scowled, "Ugh, who needs that kind of distraction in my life. No Kagome's more like my good friend who is also a bratty little sister. She's not even here now and she's still getting on my nerves."

"_You're so mean, Bankotsu. I'm only trying to help you and you're always being so rude. I don't even **hit** you anymore."_

"It's like her voice is following me around no matter what I do," Bankotsu sighed.

'_Sounds like blooming love to me,' _Mukotsu thought, _'But I better not say anything out loud. This kid's probably got a real short temper.'_

"Guys, we have to go around the village," Bankotsu announced, "This is Mukotsu and he'll be joining us. Apparently he's some sort of poison expert. Mukotsu-san this is Jakotsu-kun, Suikotsu-kun and Kyoukotsu-kun. Kagome-kun will be rejoining us in four days."

"Hello new comrades. I hope the bonds we create will grow strong through our journeys together," Mukotsu said with a beaming smile, _'Maybe I've finally found a place I belong.'_

END CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

Thank you very much for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you enjoyed this sadly Kagome-less episode. She'll be back next time, I promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Kagome greeted from beside Bankotsu, who was carrying a large, green cloth bag with him. Everyone watched as he dumped the bag on the ground and stalked away to stretch and do katas with his sword. Kagome just rolled her eyes. He had been snippy when he picked her up by the well and wouldn't tell her why.

"Of course we missed you, Kagome-chan," Kyoukotsu said with a fierce looking grin, bringing her out of her thoughts, "You're the best demon magnet around. I haven't had a good meal in a week."

"Stop teasing me, Kyoukotsu. And you didn't have to drop my bag, Bankotsu," Kagome said but she was smiling pleasantly. She was too happy about see everyone again to be seriously annoyed. She spotted a man she didn't recognize and walked up to him with a smile and a polite bow, "Hello I am Kagome. Have you joined 'the greatest team of mercenaries ever'? If so it's good to see a new face."

"My name is Mukotsu. It is good to meet you. Everyone has told me much about you."

"What did you bring from your home, Kagome-chan?" Suikotsu asked looking curiously at the bag.

"Oh, lots of things. My mama wants me to study in my spare time so I brought books, pens and paper. I also brought nonperishable food, clothes, shampoo, a brush, chew toy, first aid kit, pillow and I also brought some presents for everyone. Next time I go home I'll bring you back something Mukotsu-san."

"You got me a present?" Bankotsu asked from beside her and Kagome blinked at his abrupt nearness. He sure moved fast when he heard something he liked.

"Yes," Kagome nodded and brought out the four gifts, "I got you a yo-yo, barrettes for Jakotsu-chan, caramels for Suikotsu-san, and chocolate for Kyoukotsu-san. You can have my starbursts Mukotsu-san."

Jakotsu gladly pinned a purple metal butterfly barrette in his hair while everyone else happily munched on their treats from Kagome. She then proceeded to show Bankotsu the toy. It was a white wooden one with a blue spiral. "How does it work?"

"Here, I'll show you. First you need to see how to throw it. I've used these since kindergarten and I know a few tricks," Kagome said with a grin and proceeded to show him a few of the tricks she knew. First basic spins and loop-de-loops to twisted string tricks like the Buddha's Revenge and the Roller Coaster.

"That's just a silly toy for kids." Bankotsu said with a scowl.

"Then don't think of it as a toy. It gives you better coordination and it will help you focus better. A training tool."

"I don't like it though. And no matter what you say, it's still a toy."

"Why are you being so mean? I just wanted to give you a present and you're treating it like it's cursed." Kagome sniffed and her eyes grew a bit watery.

Bankotsu panicked a bit at her expression and said, "Fine then, if it'll make you happy I'll keep it Kagome. I can use it while we head south. I heard Tutusai resides in a big cave in that plains region. Let's head out!" As everyone trailed behind him he casually spun his present up and down. It wasn't such a bad gift really.

Meanwhile a few miles south of the six trekkers' two companions looked out at a crowd of one hundred warriors. "Thanks to the Portuguese we have created many weapons and you will either purchase them from us or Ginkotsu and I will need to give you and your troops a first hand demonstration."

"That western junk is no match for our katanas and skills." A boisterous samurai said with a cocky smirk, "Besides, you're just a couple of kids. What could you possibly do to us?"

"They sure are cocky, aren't they Renkotsu-aniki," a tall, muscular red haired man quipped to his partner, a smaller bald teenager.

"I think we should do Japan a favor and knock them down a few places, Ginkotsu. You show them the cannons and I'll show them the firebombs."

"I'm on it," Ginkotsu said with a wicked, yet excited, grin. Blowing up things was as much fun for him as setting fire to things was fun for Renkotsu. The cannons had all been prepared in advance and as the warriors charged towards him he lit the fuse of two cannons simultaneously, causing an instant twin explosion. Ten feet to his right Renkotsu lit several sticks of gunpowder and flung them amidst the chaos before him.

At least twenty were incinerated instantly and several others around them had their cloths and bodies catch fire. "Do you still doubt the firepower of the west?" Renkotsu asked with a thrilled laugh. Soon enough all that remained of the road before them where craters and ashes. Renkotsu then took out a paper from within his cloths and looked at the writing, "Well that didn't go as planned. Who knew this many people in Japan don't want to put our skills to use."

"We could always just be two mercenaries you know," Ginkotsu suggested, "That way we wouldn't have to deal with any arrogant samurai unless we're ordered by them."

"I don't like the idea of being just two mercenaries," Renkotsu said with a frown, "We'd need a small group to be efficient. Maybe we should start a team. Four or five other people to travel with us would make the group small enough to travel quickly and establish ties but big enough to cause damage as well."

"Where are we going to opportunely find four to five wandering mercenaries who are conveniently looking for more members to add to their team?"

"Oh, cool! Look at this Kagome! This looks like an incredible battlefield. Too bad we missed the action. These guys must be tough. Do you think they'll want to join us?" Ginkotsu looked up to where five men and a girl stood, looking at their test field with expressions in various degrees of awe.

"Those craters must have been made with cannon fire," the girl said, "That's serious artillery for such a small skirmish."

When Ginkotsu looked back at his friend he saw a knowing grin on his face, "For argument's sake that's six people. Not four or five."

Renkotsu approached the small group and bowed politely, "How do you do? Are you by chance mercenaries?"

The young kid in the group grinned and said, "You better believe it. My name is Bankotsu. These behind me are Kagome, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyoukotsu and Mukotsu."

"Well my name is Renkotsu and this is my brother-in-arms, Ginkotsu. We've been manufacturing our own weapons since the westerners came to our lands. We conveniently received instructions on how to make weapons that use gunpowder."

Bankotsu grinned, "Are you looking for more brothers in arms? If you are I hope you will take me up on an offer to join us. We're taking a trip right now to fix a damaged weapon so if you wish to travel with us we probably won't see much action for a few weeks."

"I'm very patient Bankotsu-san. If I may be bold enough to suggest that you not pick up any more comrades we'd be glad to join you."

"That's fine with me. This calls for a celebration I think. We have all the members we'll need in our team and soon we'll be the best known mercenaries in the region. As a team I suggest we be called the Hachinintai. I think it's pretty catchy. Bring out the sake Jakotsu!"

"Bankotsu," Kagome warned, "You can party without getting drunk you know."

"Oh don't start that again Kagome. You aren't my mother so you can't tell me what to do with my life!"

"I'm glad I'm not your mother! I'd pull out my hair it were true. If you get alcohol poisoning tonight and slip into a coma guess who'll be in charge? Me. And I'll make sure I don't kill myself over something stupid like sake!"

"It's _not_ like sake is poison! If it where they wouldn't make it so readily available to everyone."

"Do you know how many people die from alcohol poisoning in a year? Hundreds! Even thousands! Do you want to become a statistic?"

"Oh lay off Kagome!"

Renkotsu looked at the teen in feminine clothing and asked, "Are those two always like this?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. They go into a pattern. For every day they get along there's two where they will bicker about something. It's hard to believe he's the strongest and she's the smartest."

"What have we gotten ourselves into Ginkotsu?" he whispered to his friend.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who conveniently had us join up with complete strangers. We'll probably get used to it though. Everyone else seems to be."

"I guess you're right. Well. Time to party like a Hachinintai, eh Ginkotsu?"

END CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long. I really wanted Ren and Gin's entrance to be something different than the other's so naturally I had only one page of that written for three days. Hope you enjoyed it though! Thanks for the reviews I am serious when I say they encourage me so don't stop! Oh on a personal note, do you know how hard it is to convince a five-year-old that Jakotsu is not a woman? The kid I baby-sit sees me watch AMVs of the shichinintai a lot and he likes "that girl with the cool sword and the fire breathing guy." He's _still_ convinced he's a she and draws pictures of 'her' for me all the time. I think someone has a little crush, hehe. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hachinintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"_I don't understand how these lessons will help me." Kagome muttered to her voices. Ever since the night she met Kyoukotsu the two voices kept returning to her dreams to teach her how to control her spirit and show her how to purify her own soul before and after she killed anyone._

"_Don't worry, when you first wield the weapon you pick out it will glow with pure light if you use your powers correctly. I personally think you should use a long range weapon like a bow and arrow. That way you'll be able to stand strong in your battles. The bow is after all, a symbol of courage and purity." The 'light' voice said to her._

"_Get over yourself," the 'dark' voice sneered, "I think you should use a sword or some close-range blade. You get to go into the heat of battle and have more excitement in life. The blade is a symbol of true strength and power."_

"_No, a bow would be better for Kagome, she's pure."_

"_A pure warrior can use a blade as much as any other weapon. Many nobles use blades."_

"_She should use a bow!"_

"_No, a blade!"_

"_A bow!"_

"_A blade!"_

"_BOW!"_

"_BLADE!"_

"_Maybe I should use a bow with sharp edges that can be used as a blade, that way you're both happy," Kagome suggested, hoping it would make them stop arguing. The light and dark voices were constantly bickering and Kagome had it figured that the 'light' voice was probably her good side and her 'dark' one was her bad side. Luckily for her the voices only appeared in her dreams. If they were around when she was awake she's be twice as schizophrenic as Suikotsu._

"_Wow that is a great idea you had Kagome! You could be a diplomat when you get older." light complimented, her voice was always warm sounding and crystal bell like._

"_As if, she's going to be a mercenary until she dies," dark scoffed back, dark's voice was chilly and velvety, "But I love the image that weapon design brings to mind. Imagine: you're taking out enemies with arrow after arrow and a fool comes in close. Wham, you disembowel them and string another arrow, this time covered in entrails! That sounds so exciting!"_

"_Ugh, you mean it sounds disgusting," the light said before making gagging sounds. Kagome rolled her eyes. The two were helpful to her when it came to learning new things but sometimes they could be real tiring to listen to._

"_Oh, by the way Kagome," 'dark' said with humor in her voice, "You should probably wake up now. Bankotsu-kun is about five seconds away from drenching you with a bucket of water."_

Kagome's eyes shot open and with a playful glare she snarled, "Do that and you'll be eating feathers, Bankotsu!"

"Damnit I was quiet that time!" Bankotsu said with a frustrated scowl, he crouched beside her and put the bucket of water to the side before asking, "How did you know I was here this time?"

"My spider senses were tingling," Kagome said with a playful grin. She saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet but the sky was lightening in the east into a cool teal shade. Everyone else was snoozing peacefully away causing Kagome to wonder if she was going to evolve into a morning person thanks to Bankotsu's constant waking techniques.

Bankotsu blinked a bit before he asked, "Spider…senses…? What are spider senses? And more importantly can you teach me how to use them?"

"I'm just kidding you, I don't have spider senses. But I have been feeling this prickling sensation that follows us around all the time no matter where we go. Lately I've also been feeling the same when demons approach us. I can't really explain it very well. It feels like a soft buzzing on my skin from the direction they come in. I can sort of feel it right now, coming in from that way," Kagome pointed to the east where Bankotsu squinted. A speck that was rising semi-rapidly on the horizon could be seen heading towards them.

"Should I wake up, Kyoukotsu-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah right. I can take out one lousy demon, no problem," Bankotsu said with a grin, unsheathing his sword as he said so, "Just let it try to get you. That beast will die on my blade."

Soon enough the demon was in detailed sight distance and Bankotsu said, "It's an…old man on a three-eyed cow…"

Kagome laughed and said, "Alright then, Bankotsu! You show that demon cow what you're made of."

"That's not fuuuny. Hey, stop right where you are, old man! I need to kill your cow!" Bankotu shouted, once he saw that the old man was in hearing distance.

"Eh?" The man said, "Did Daisy do something to you. Bad Daisy. You got into other people's flower fields again. Just you wait. Once you have that calf of yours I'll turn your bones into the scabberd for a spear."

"Moooo," the cow, Daisy replied, sounding bored.

"Daisy didn't hurt any flowers," Kagome said, "But demons have been bothering us lately and I don't want to deal with one at the moment."

"If you don't want to deal with a demon why do you travel with one?" the man asked, curiously.

"You meen, Kyoukotsu?" Bankotsu scoffed, "He's human. He just looks like a demon."

"I'm talking about your dog, lad," the old man said as though it were obvious.

"Aza?" Kagome said, shoked a bit, "But he seems like an ordinary puppy to me."

"That is no normal Puppy. I'd say that demon is a wind dog from the smell of it. He's probably ten years old or so," the man said while Aza growled at him, "His regular form is much bigger. Firecat demons are the same, looking like a harmless kitten one minute and becoming a giant fanged beast the next. Lucky for you that boy seems to be taken to you. Once a dog demon has decided it's loyalty to a friend or master he will never forseke him, or her."

"Can you really do that, Aza?" Kagome asked and Aza whined somewhat apologetically before a whirl of wind surrounded him and he transformed into a giant dog, ten times his regular size. He looked a bit wolfish but his eyes still had a playful puppy-gleam to them. A socond later he shrunk down and cuddled up, looking hopefully to Kagome.

"Oh, I still love you as much as when I first got you, Aza," Kagome said with a giggle and Aza happily wagged his tail.

"How do you know so much about demons?" Bankotsu asked, "That seems a bit suspicious for an old man on a demon cow."

"That, my boy, is because I am a demon myself, my name is Totosai, what are your names little girls?"

"Girl?" Bankotsu asked while Kagome smiled politely and bowed.

"My name is Kagome, Mr. Totosai, and this is my friend Bankotsu. He's a boy though. The sleeping ones are Kyoukotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu. Are you the demon who makes weapons? We've been looking all over for you! Bankotsu's halberd got eaten by a demon and he wants you to repair it for him."

Totosai eyed the fuming Bankotsu (who was still angry about being called a girl) and asked, "What will he use it for?"

"Whet else does one use a weapon for? To kill people of course," Bankotsu said with a grin.

"Then I cannot help you."

"WHAT! What do you mean? You can make weapons can't you?" Bankotsu snarled threateningly.

"I make weapons but not for the purpose that you wish to use them for. Farewell and may you never find someone willing to create something for a vile human like youself."

Bankotsu glared at the old man, but as he pulled out his katana to attack him Kagome spoke instead, pulling herself into a pout with her eyes a bit watery, "Oh, please Mr. Totosai. You have to help us. We've been looking for you for a month! Bankotsu may use Banryu to kill people but he is a good friend too! He'll protect me and the rest of the Hachinintai from enemies because he's the strongest and as our leader it's his duty. I'm not really strong and I'd feel much safer if he had his weapon fixed. So pleeaassee won't you help us?"

Totosai looked at the teary-eyed Kagome for a few more seconds before he sighed, "Fine then. I will fix his weapon. But in reaturn I want you to go with your dog to my son Gotosai to have a weapon commissioned for yourself. I would make one myself for you but I specilize in gigantic blades that wouldn't suit you. Gotosai will make a weapon for you. When you see him just say the words, naa naa flax meep and he will know that I sent you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Mr. Totosai!" Kagome said with a grin, "Did you hear that, Bankotsu-kun! I'm going to get a weapon! When everyone wakes up tell them there's some peaches in that paper bag left over from last night. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that she gave Bankotsu a hug and left with a whirl of wind with Aza, leaving Bankotsu in the presence of Totosai. The old demon looked at Bankotsu for a moment before saying, "As payment for my services you will do my errands while I fold the steal and form your bond to the weapon. I shall need some of your essence such as a tooth or a pint of blood. I find teeth easier to work with personally."

"What do you mean as payment for your services?"

"You didn't expect me to make you a sword for free now, did you? Wake your companions. I shall need to know if any of they want a weapon as well. Heheh."

Bankotsu sighed but was bursting at his seams with happiness. If it wern't for Kagome he would have never gotten very far with this old man. Having a teary-eyed girl with him sure worked wonders with negotiations. He hoped the weapon she had made would be good for a battle and not something silly like a whip or a shied or something.

END CHAPTER NINE

* * *

ARUGH! I wrote half this chapter and then accidentally deleted it. But that was a good thing because I like this version much better. Thank you very, VERY much for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hachinintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome looked at Gotosai with confusion building inside her. He definately wasn't what she expected. For one, Gotosai was obviously a woman and for another, she looked just as old as her father was. She was thin with snow white hair. She crouched over and had lots of wrinkles and creaky bones. Her eyes were bulbous and large but they sparkled with the light of laughter.

"Excuse me, are you Gotosai? Your father told me to come see you so you would make a weapon for me while he mends my friend Bankotsu's Banryu. Will you make a weapon for me?"

"What were the words my father sent you with?" Gotosai asked in a gavely voice.

"Oh right, they were: naa naa flax meep. You are going to help me, right?"

"Truely?" the light in the old demoness' eyes seemed to increase tenfold, "Oh it is such an honor then. I never thought I'd see the day when those words were spoken. It truely will be an honor to create a weapon for you young Warrior-Protector."

"I'm a what?" Kagome asked with bafflement etched on her face.

"There are warriors who fight to kill and there are warriors who fight to protect. You are a protector. If what my father says is true then you will need a weapon that will be used to protect your warrior friends. Will you use a bow? Or perhaps a holy staff or a katana."

Kagome smiled, "I'd like you to make a bow with sharp edges that can be used as a sword if it is possible for you to make one for me."

"Genius," the woman cackled merrily, "Oh, I shall enjoy seeing the faces of Kaoru and Yota when they meet you. While I create your weapon Kaoru will train you and teach you how to use both a bow and a sword so you can use your weapon effectively. Yota will teach you how to use your miko powers effectively in a fight and on a battlefield. Follow me."

As the days passed Kagome increasingly began to miss Bankotsu and the others, often wondering what they were doing. She came to the past to be with them but it _was_ nice to meet new people. Kaoru was an ancient mantis demoness who was much wiser and tougher than any other bug demons she had encountered thus far. Kaoru showed her how to shoot moving targets, both large and small. She also showed her how to make her own arrows. For hours upon end Kaoru trained Kagome to use a blade with special techniques which required speed since she wasn't a strong person.

Yota was a middle-aged human monk who often gave Kagome sweet riceballs during her lessons with him. He often smiled but you could see how war had nearly crippled his body and outlook on life. He could walk but it was difficult for him. He knew she would be traveling with mercenaries so he showed her how to purify her comrades weapons and explained how she was to bless a battlefield before and after a fight took place. He also taught her first aid so she wouldn't have to stand by helplessly while a friend was wounded badly.

All in all Kagome was having a very enjoyable time dispite missing Bankotsu. She hoped if anyone noticed her meloncholy attitude they wouldn't take offence.

Bankotsu's week wasn't going quite as nicely as Kagome's was. While Totosai was fixing his Banryu and creating a one-of-a-kind sword for Jakotsu he had been ordered to do errands from as mudane as washing dishes to as bizzare as stacking boulders on top of each other. Jakotsu was simply told to sweep his floor and run into town to buy food. The other five of the Hachinintai were simply told they could hone their own skills while waiting for the weapons to be finished.

"Bankotsu! Come over here! I have an errand for you!" Totosai shouted. Bankotsu glowered but walked over to the demon. He was purposely making his life miserable. He just knew it.

"What do you want old timer?"

"Respect your elders boy or I'll find something more grueling for you! Now then, I want you to deliver this eight hundred pounds of grease in a barrel to my daughter. She lives fifty miles west of here and I want it delivered by sundown. Get crackin!"

As Totosai strapped the large barrel onto Bankotsu's back he muttered, "I...hate...you..."

"Well then, get to it lad. And you better return here by sunrise."

Grumbling under his breath, Bankotsu started his trek to the west as the sun rose over the trees.

Kagome was balancing precariously on a six foot pole with weights strapped to her feet. There were a field of various sized poles before her and her assignment was to leap from pole to pole until she reached the end and rang the bell. There were also baseball sized flys that would swarm around her and she was supposed to cut them while avoiding being hit. At least she was improving from the beginning of the week.

As she neared the end of her assignment a sound reached her ears. Someone was crashing noisily through the woods, loudly cursing the existance of everything under the sun. "I hate these birds! I hate these trees! That fuckin' old man should die! That's it! I'm going to kill him when I get back. That bastard will regret the day when he crossed--Kagome? What are you doing up there?"

"Bankotsu? I'm training under Kaoru-sama until my weapon gets made. What are _you_ doing here Bankotsu?"

"...delivering eight hundred pounds of grease to that cursed demon's daughter. I thought you were going to that old geaser's son to get your weapon made."

"Gotosai-sama is Totosai's _daughter_ they haven't seen each other in centuries and Gotosai says that Totosai has totally forgotten her gender so he will call her both his son and his daughter."

"Ah...okay...so what kind of weapon is the geaser's daughter making you? A katana? Ninja stars? Chains? Scyth?"

"A bow blade," a gravely old woman's voice said from behind him, "What have you delivered from my father, young one?"

"sigh...eight **_hundred_** pounds of grease. That old coot is insane."

The woman chuckled, "Don't take it personally young one. I imagine these errands he sends you on will be profitable to you sooner than you realize. Now then. You kids may visit for a little while but knowing my father he told you to be back by sunrise so don't dally here for too long boy."

"Man this entire family is on my back," Bankotsu muttered, "How is any of this supposed to be 'profitable'? What good will delivering eight hundred pounds of grease do me?"

"Well look at the bright side, Bankotsu-kun," Kagome said as she rang the bell and jumped down, "We get to see each other for a little while at least. I've missed you very much. It's quiet without you or Jakotsu-kun around. I wanted to teach Renkotsu how to play checkers too. I bet he'd be really good at it."

"Kagome? I've been thinking for awhile now and I've decided that you're just too innocent to ever really _want_ to kill anyone. So why are you still with me? You could leave if you wanted and I wouldn't stop you know if you went back to that strange era of yours and you'd never have to worry about killing again."

Kagome slowly walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug, "Bankotsu. You are my friend. I will stay by your side, not as a fellow mercenary or a partner but as a friend. In good times and bad times, I'll be at your side forever and a day...that's what friends are for Ban-kun."

Bankotsu smiled, "Thank you, Kagome. Without you in the Hachinintai it would probably get dull after a while anyway. So, what do you want to do now?"

Kagome grinned and tapped him on the nose with her finger, "Tag! You're it!"

"Oh, you'll regret tagging me, Kagome," Bankotsu said with a chuckle and proceeded to chase after the clunking, heavy-footed Kagome.

The two spent a few hours just running around under the starlit summer sky but before long Gotosai came outside and told Bankotsu he had to leave but the two friends promised each other they would see each other again soon.

A week later the weapons were declared finished. Kagome's bow was as tall as she was and had a white bone-like grip which was fused to the bluish steel blades that made up the limbs. Kaoru had made her first fifty arrows, which had the same silvery-blue color for the steel tips. With as much excitement as she could muster she strung an arrow and aimed it at a far off target. She pulled back and combined the techniques of both her tangable and dream instructors before releasing the arrow.

There was a flash of bright pinkish-purple light that enveloped the arrow as it flew towards the target. Thanks to Kaoru's training the arrow didn't _compleately_ miss the target but it wasn't exactly a bullseye eather. Not that it mattered when the target incinerated in a flash of pink light.

"Now _that's_ that I call holy power!" Yota cackled, "Man I would love to see what you are like when your powers fully develop when you reach your sixteenth birthday."

"That singed my antanne and I wasn't even in purification range," Kaoru said with an almost sadistic, yet satisfied grin, "Give your enemies hell for us, Kagome, they will deserve it no doubt."

"I wonder if Bankotsu's Banryu is as cool as this is now," Kagome mused as she gave her goodbyes to her friends and mounted Aza to fly off.

"Remember, Kagome," Kaoru intoned, "Wear your leg weights at all time unless you are fighting. I also want you to increase the weight whenever you reach your top speed."

"I'll see you again one day! I'm off to see my friends," Kagome said with a smile. Aza growled contently and dashed off toward's Totosai's home. Bankotsu meanwhile looked at the white sheet that covered Banryu. His hand twitched slightly.

"I don't think Kagome-chan would be offended if you looked at it, Bankotsu-kun," Jakotsu said as he munched a peach.

"I suppose not...alright then. Here goes nothing." He pulled the sheet off the giant weapon and grinned so widely his face looked to be in danger of cracking in half. "So...shiny..."

"Wow, Banryu looks great," Kagome said and Bankotsu looked over to see her climbing off Aza, "It's good to see everyone again!"

While everyone greeted Kagome, Bankotsu griped the handle of Banryu and said, "It's good to have you back." Then with a proud tug, pulled the weapon from the ground. He overcompensated and the heavy weapon went up over his shoulder and back down in a loud crashing thud. Everyone was looking at him now and with a glare he grumbled, "What? This darn thing's heavyer then it looks."

END CHAPTER TEN

* * *

Thank you so very much for all the reviews! They make my day brighter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Eleven will be coming soon! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hachinintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_"You should be thankful, boy," Totosai intoned, "If I hadn't sent you on my errands you wouldn't even be able to drag your weapon along the ground, let alone swing it over your head."_

_"How do you expect me to wield Banryu if I can't even lift it without falling over?"_

_"Train yourself to be stronger, how else do you think? As a forewarning though, your essence--"_

_"You mean my tooth."_

_"Don't interrupt, boy! Your essence is stronger than the average human's so be careful when you infuse your weapon with power. Your attacks may be powerful but they could destroy you if they should backfire."_

"Hmph, that stupid old man," Bankotsu muttered to himself as his thoughts drifted again to what Totosai had said to him, it was about eight o'clock in the morning and he was sitting on a rock by a brook musing to himself, "If I don't wield Banryu properly today the enemy will think I'm weak. There has to be a way to make this thing easier to lift."

"Oi! Bankotsu-kun!" Bankotsu looked up to see Kagome walking up to him, waving her arm energetically as a greeting, "Renkotsu-kun wants us all to meet him by the river. He said he has a new weapon he's planning to use today and wants to give us a demonstration before we leave for the battle today."

Bankotsu stood up and grabbed Banryu, hefting it up with a grunt, "I feel like I'm swinging an axe around when I use Banryu nowadays."

"Just imagine though, Bankotsu," Kagome said with a smile, "If Banryu really is that heavy, when you master it you can claim to be the strongest twelve-year-old in all Japan. I bet you're even stronger than some demons out there."

Bankotsu's eyes brightened and he said, "Hey, you're right Kagome. Soon I will be able to say I'm the strongest man in Japan--no--in the WORLD! You really know how to cheer a guy up Kagome, thanks."

Kagome glared at him and said, "I never said you're the strongest in the world. Hurcules and Samson are probably stronger than you."

"Who are they?" Bankotsu demanded, "I have a right to know who I need to defeat to become the strongest in the world."

Kagome sighed, "You can't fight Hurcules or Samson, they lived thousands of years ago and are already dead. Hurcules is Greek and legends say he was a demi-god and he had to go threw twelve trials because he accidentally killed his wife and children. Samson was a Hebrew legend and his parents set him apart to God from birth, vowing that he would never touch a dead body, drink alcohol, have sex or cut his hair. He was very strong and threw his life did everything on the list of don'ts. A woman named Delilah finally sold him out to his enemies after she shaved him. He was blinded and mocked after his strength was taken away but after he prayed to God he was able to pull down a temple, killing two thousand enemies with his own death."

Bankotsu grinned, "When I die I want to take out three thousand enemies with me. Then I'll be more of a legend than this so called 'Sapson'. I suppose it's a good thing I don't cut my hair, right."

"You didn't make a pact with God," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, "It dosn't matter if you cut your hair or not."

"Oh, good. You're finally here," Renkotsu spoke before Bankotsu could retort. The eighteen-year-old was smmiling devilishly while he presented a normal looking gourd canteen.

"How is a canteen a weapon?" Bankotsu asked as he looked at the yellowish-brown gourd with curiosity in his eyes.

"It's not the canteen but what is _inside_ the canteen that makes it special," Renkotsu said with a wider smirk, "Allow me to demonstrate." At that he took a large sip of whatever was in it and spat out a long stream of flames in a direction that wasn't occupied by his teammates.

"It's spitfire," Jakotsu said in a fit of giggles, "How quaint." Everyone burst into laughter at Jakotsu's observation, causing Renkotsu to scowl.

"Don't call it that, it is not 'spitfire,' it's a specialized mix of chemicals that combusts after mixing it with water and breath." Renkotsu said in a lecturing tone.

"It's easier to say 'spitfire' though," Jakotsu said desolving into infectious giggles again. Hearing his laugh caused Kagome to erupt into a fit of giggles as well and the two couldn't look at Renkotsu for awhile without shaking with mirth at him. The rest of the guys were less nice and mostly laughed more uproaringly.

"None of you people have an appreciation of my _genius_." Was the only thing Renkotsu had to say as they prepaired for battle.

Chaos could be the only word that described the battle when the Hachinintai entered the fray. Kagome and Ginkotsu stayed in the distance shooting cannons and arrows at the enemy from a distance while Mukotsu and Renkotsu poisoned and set fire to the outer forces. Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyoukotsu and Bankotsu focused on attacking large clustars of people, hacking, slashing and smashing the enemy into bits.

Kagome was using Aza as a mount and her arrows glowed a pure pink light as they wizzed through the air. Most of the arrows were one hit kills but she was still a beginner so she still struck a few people in the legs and arms. It was trying on her to both keep her mind on the battle while simutaniously purifying the souls she was sending away as well as her own.

An archer spied Kagome when Aza momentarily lapsed into a slower speed and he took his chance, shooting an arrow at the girl who was flooring so many people. Kagome yelped in pain when an arrow hit her in the arm and Aza growled before leaping towards his mistress' attacker

Kagome climbed off of Aza so she could use her blade but there were alot of warriors around who were all taller and older than her.

Bankotsu had been enjoying the battle despite the weight of his Banryu. But despite the carnage and noise level of the battlefield he did distinctly hear a yelp of pain come from Kagome. When he turned to see what had happened he noticed the arrow sticking into her arm and Aza was attacking some sap of an archer. Other soldiers were beginning to gang up on his second-in-command and he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. _No one had the right to attack Kagome!_

As the feeling washed over him, he didn't even notice Banryu had gotten _much_ lighter or that the blade was now glowing a bright pink color, "You fools are **_DEAD_**!" He snarled and dashed towards the clustar of soldiers. They had their backs to him and Kagome ducked to the ground as he swung Banryu savagely over his head. He was shocked to see a blast of pink light burst from it's tip before it landed in the midst of the warriors, annialating them.

Kagome felt what seemed like warm rain fall onto her prone form and rolled onto her back before she opened her eyes and saw a red haze, '_Is it raining blood?_' was the only thought in her head as she stood up, shakily.

Bankotsu winced. Kagome was covered in head to toe with bright red blood. Everyone else had wrapped up their skirmishes and met in the middle of the battlefield where Bankotsu and Kagome stood. "I'll take care of that arrow, Kagome-chan," Suikotsu said and beconed her over and Kagome nodded stiffly, still in slight shock that she had almost been killed.

"Thank you, Bankotsu-chan. I knew Banryu wouldn't be heavy for long," she said softly, "But you owe me new clothes thanks to that blood-bath." then she giggled, "Hey our aura's match color. My arrows turn pink and Banryu turns pink."

Bankotsu scowled, "Banryu does _not_ turn pink. It turns _lightish red_."

"Pink. Definately pink." Jakotsu nodded semi-sympathetically with a chuckle.

"BANRYU IS _NOT **PINK!**_"

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. Thank you very much though for all your encouraging reviews. My only excuse for not posting this chapter sooner is that I can't really write battle scenes very fast, though that will have to change before long. That and I got into a 'reading phase'

LOL, I was just reading a bunch of questions about the characters of Inuyasha but by far the one that made me laugh the most on the list was this one: How does Naraku live without all his organs? (Muso and Hakudoshi have his heart, I suppose Goshinki had his brain, etc.)


	12. Chapter 12

Hachinintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

"I can't believe I ever thought Banryu was heavy," Bankotsu said as he swung his giant blade around, "This is lighter then ever!"

"You do know your Banryu is twice as tall as you are?" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yes, someone might think you're compensating for something," Renkotsu said with a smirk as he cleaned and shined a dynamite launcher.

"I have to go home tonight," Kagome announced as she suddenly remembered, "I'll take Aza and be back in seven days okay?"

"I'll go with you," Bankotsu said as he hefted Banryu onto his shoulder, "You need my protection."

Kagome shook her head, "No, tomorrow afternoon you have to be at Fort Mukori. If you follow me you won't be able to make it there on time. I'll just see you in a week okay?"

"Fine, get eaten by demons if you want, see if I care," Bankotsu said with a scowl.

Kagome patted Bankotsu sympathetically on the shoulder and said, "I'll be careful, okay? I'll even bring you back some Pocky to eat since you like it so much."

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Alright then. Make sure you stay away from any strange people you see."

"I guess that means I have to stay away from you from now on since you're so strange." Kagome said with a teasing grin before she mounted Aza and they flew off.

"Why does she always have to get the last word in?" Bankotsu raged while his 'family' looked on in amusement.

Kagome meanwhile smiled at the sensation of the wind in her face, she loved flying with Aza, who she suspected was the fastest demon around. Within a half hour Kagome found herself and Aza in the familiar well clearing. "You can come home with me this time since Ban-chan isn't here to watch you." Kagome said with a cheerful smile.

The now familiar sensation of floating through space filled her senses and Kagome landed on the other side soon enough. That day she gave her mom the 'homework' she did during her three weeks away and spent the day telling her brother some stories about her friends and other people she had met in the past (leaving out the parts about nearly dieing and killing people of course.)

The next day Kagome's mother dropped her off at a downtown ice cream store while she did some errands, saying she'd meet her again in an hour. Kagome finished her raspberry and chocolate-chip ice cream cone in record time and feeling bored, decided to look into an old antique shop that caught her attention.

The bell jingled when she opened the door and Kagome looked at the items that littered the shelves and that were in a glass counter. There were old scrolls, mother-of-pearl jewelry, jade sculptures and worn engraved stoned that had protection spells on them. Kagome took out a silk pouch that she kept her old world money in and looked around for a shopkeeper. Some of the stuff looked amazing and she hoped whoever was around would take old money. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

A little old lady came out of the back and smiled at Kagome before asking, "Is there anything I can help you with young lady?"

Kagome took out a small coin and asked, "Do you take these?"

The woman took the coin from Kagome and squinted at it closely, before she gasped in shock, "Amazing! How astonishing that you have one of these! Of course I'll buy it from you."

'_Buy it?'_ Kagome wondered, confused, "I'm sorry, is the coin really that special?"

"Why of course! This coin dates back to before the Meiji Era, which in itself is rare. During the westernization of Japan many of these were melted down to sell for iron and then during World War Two they were fashioned into bricks to trade for war supplies. I'd say one of these is probably worth ten thousand dollars even."

Kagome felt sheepish when she pulled out four more coins, "I kind of need the money. Will you take all of these?"

The woman was shocked into complete silence as she took in the coins and wrote out a check for fifty thousand dollars. Kagome then brought it to her mother, who was decidedly shocked and they immediately went to the bank to set up a savings account for Kagome and deposited the money into the account.

"Isn't this cool mommy? Now I don't have to buy clothes in Feudal Japan and I can use the money there to start a charity for orphans or something because there were a lot of orphans back then."

"That's very generous of you Kagome-chan," Kagome's mother said with a bright smile, "I'm proud of you for thinking of others. Tonight we can have oden as a treat."

"May we go shopping first, please?" Kagome requested, "My past cloths are getting all torn and dirty."

"Of course we can. Do you want to buy modern cloths or old fashioned?"

"Oh and I want to get presents for my brothers too." Kagome said as she excitedly danced around

"Your brothers?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Bankotsu-kun said that our group is kind of like a family so they're all my older brothers and I'm the little sister. I've always wanted older brothers and now I have Souta _and_ everyone else!"

Kagome's mother smiled fondly at her daughter's enthusiasm and said, "Of course you can get your 'brothers' presents. Do you have any Ideas on what they would like?"

"I already know a few things. I'm getting Ban-kun pocky and a pocket watch because I showed him mine and now he asks every five minutes what time it is. I'm getting Ren-kun a hammer along with other tools and Gin-kun gets sparklers. I'm getting Sui-kun bandages and Ja-kun can have lipstick and eyeshadow. I'm going to give Mu-kun some seeds but I'm not sure what to get Kyou-kun."

"Well that's quite a list! Let's hurry so we can have that oden tonight!"

Obviously Kagome didn't get everything in one day, but she found them before she had to return to the Feudal Era. "Look at all this stuff, Aza," Kagome said as she looked at the treasures in front of her, "I don't think I'll tell Ban-chan and the others about my orphanage idea. They'll make fun of me."

Aza whined and licked her hand and Kagome grinned, "I'm the weirdest ten-year-old ever, Aza. I'm a mercenary and a miko. My best friend lives five hundred or so years ago, I see freaky demons regularly and my pet is a transforming, flying dog."

Aza barked indignantly, "Sorry Aza, I meant a transforming, flying, wolf-dog mixture. If life becomes weirder than this I don't know how I'll handle it."

'_**Oh believe me, it can get weirder.**'_ Dark said with a chuckle.

"Oh no. Not you two, can't you leave me alone since I'm awake?" Kagome said as she stuffed the presents into her green backpack.

'_Sorry, Kagome but your subconscious is bringing us to the surface. If it makes you feel better we'll only come around when you're either tired or daydreaming._' Light kindly suggested.

/Great. This is just perfect. If you do talk to me try not to whisper. Everyone will think I'm crazy if I start yelling at you to be quiet./

'**_Just pretend we aren't here. It'll be easier for all of us. Or, good job on that decapitation during the last battle. I can't get over how sweet that was._**'

"I am going to need so much therepy when I grow up, I just know it," Kagome muttered and slid her backpack onto her shoulders before dashing down the stairs and out the door, "Bye mama! I love you! I'll see you in three weeks okay!"

'_I think it's sweet that you're getting everyone what they'd like. That watch you got for Bankotsu is very nice as well. Is there a reason you picked one with mauve hour and second hands?_'

"Bankotsu likes mauve, remember?" Kagome said as she leapt into the well, "Mauve is his favorite color besides blue so I thought he'd like it."

'_Are you sure you don't like-like him?_'

"No way!" Kagome said, "And even if I did like him there's no way he likes me because we're just best friends remember."

'_De_-**_nile._**' Both sides said at once before laughing. Ten-year-olds with crushes were funny…

END CHAPTER TWELVE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, it's late again! I'm so EBIL! But you still love me because I _HAVE_ finally updated! Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with my other ones. I wrote this in only an hour because I am **_DEAD SET_** on updating as many of my stories as I can tonight! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hachi**nintai

Band of Eight

By Anonymous Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The months passed and Kagome grew closer then ever to her family in the past. The reputation of the Hachinintai was pretty good for a group only half a year old or so. Since she had learned the worth of her money in the future Kagome was able to give most of her earnings to Yota so he could start establishing enough funds to start an orphanage. One late fall morning three days after one of Kagome's returns it began to snow, arousing Kagome from her slumber. Usually when Bankotsu woke up he would try waking her up in annoying and increasingly devious ways, including one chance when he tickled her awake with a long feather.

Kagome quickly dressed in a green woolen hakamas and a white modern down jacket on top before tying her hair up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon. Since Bankotsu didn't attempt to wake her up in the morning Kagome wandered around until she found him sitting on a fallen log staring into the sky.

"Good morning, Bankotsu-kun," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Kagome," Bankotsu said with an almost tragic curve of his lips, he didn't look very happy, "You'll never guess what day it is."

"December first." Kagome replied with a teasing smile causing him to frown slightly. Usually when he felt upset or angry her teasing would make him cheer up but he didn't want to be cheered up this time around.

"No, not that. It's my birthday today," Bankotsu said with a solemn sigh, "I am now thirteen, meaning now I'm not two but _three_ years older than you."

"And yet I'm still smarter than you," Kagome said shaking her head in playful shame, "But really Bankotsu it's really your birthday?"

"Yes, I'm always a year older when it first starts to snow."

Kagome smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "Better stay away from the tropics then or you'll never grow up. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Bankotsu frowned slightly. "I'm telling you now aren't I? I don't even know why I mentioned it. I haven't liked my birthday for years." With that he walked away.

Kagome was confused. Bankotsu wasn't one to brood a lot. If he became upset about something he was usually vocal about it. It worried her that he wasn't telling her what was on his mind. She walked back to where the rest of the Hachinintai were camped and absently stroked Aza on the top of his head. Until the stirring of another brother stirred her attention. "Good mourning, Kagome-chan," Jakotsu said as he roused quickly from sleep, "How did Bankotsu-aniki try to wake you up this morning?"

Kagome looked over at her older 'brother' and with a thoughtful frown said, "He didn't. The snow woke me up. Bankotsu-kun's acting strangely today as well. Stranger then usual anyway. He said it's his birthday but he doesn't like it."

Jakotsu stretched and cracked his back with a sigh before saying, "Well, that's his business I suppose. Coming of age is his own business and he should be left alone today if he doesn't want to celebrate."

Kagome nodded but in her mind couldn't quite agree. It was something deep that was disturbing Bankotsu and Kagome longed to find out what it was. She said farewell to Jakotsu and set out once again to find Bankotsu.

It took while for her to find Bankotsu but thanks to Aza she did. He stood in a clearing that was covered in a light dusting of snow. At the rate it was falling it would be only a few inches deep by sunset. He stood looking up at the falling snow, much like she had seen him earlier.

"Bankotsu," she whispered, her breath fogging in the crisp air, "Please Bankotsu. You are my brother and my best friend. Please… tell me what's wrong."

Bankotsu's fist clenched and he looked over at her. Kagome was surprised to see a sign of foggy moisture glistening in his eyes. In all their time together she had never seen him this near to tears. "When I turned four I still lived with my mother and father. But that morning when it started to snow my father learned my mother was the daughter of his daimyo's enemy. He married her for the sake of her beauty I assume. I loved my mother very much but only held a grudging respect for my father. He was strong but was always obvious when he took consorts and despite being a respectable samurai I knew his true self as well as my mother. He was an old drunk fool."

Kagome was crying as she listened to his story, "What happened?"

Bankotsu turned to look back at the sky and said, "I did nothing to save her. How could I? I was too young and weak to avenge her that time and every year I tried to kill him as he would desecrate her grave. He called me a fool and allowed me to live and I became stronger every year, hoping one day I would be able to kill him. Last year I got my chance. I finally killed my father and avenged my mother's spilt blood. He told me he was proud of me. I avenged my mother and he took it away from me. My birthday is only harbinger of death."

"How is that bothering you?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling more then slightly confused.

"You. You and everyone else are more then my comrades. You are the only family I have and I don't want you to die. If you die I wouldn't be able to imagine ever being happy again. I never want to be any sort of Lord. Lords don't care for their comrades; look at all these battles we are getting wealthy off of. Everyone is cutting ties and trying to gain more then anyone else. I just don't want to have to bury you and everyone else one year on my birthday."

"You really are a good leader, Bankotsu," Kagome said with a smile, before snapping her finger. She carefully untied the ribbon from her hair. "Keep this as a promise that I will always be your best friend even if we pass into death, whether together or apart."

Bankotsu smiled and took the ribbon from her outstretched hand. "Thanks Kagome."

She smiled and a wicked glint entered her eye, "I can't wait to tell everyone about your sensitive side."

Bankotsu scowled, "Don't you dare tell anyone. This is none of their business."

"Then I'll just have to tell them I found you crying in the middle of the woods."

"Don't tell them that either! If you tell anyone I'll demote you and then Renkotsu can be my second-in-command."

"Oooh, so scary, what would I ever do if that happened." Kagome said with a triumphant grin, Bankotsu was back to normal.

"That's it since it's my birthday you have to spar with me until I say we're done," Bankotsu demanded.

The two began their practice katas and before long the rest of the Hachinintai joined in one big family fight. Bankotsu smiled the most when Kagome would shout happy birthday to him at random intervals, almost like a war cry. It was good to be thirteen.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

* * *

Le exclamation! I actually updated!! _And a heavenly choir of angels begins singing the Hallelujah Chorus._ I humbly beg for your forgiveness. I have no excuse other than I am a collage student with a one track mind going in ten different directions. My dad tells me that if and when manics like me get true focus we become multi-millionaires.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
